Good Catch
by kokomocalifornia
Summary: Young SamDean fic. The Winchesters investigate something lurking in the woods near Pastor Jim's house. An attempt at dark humour.


_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. This is just my little story.**_

_**Author Note**_: I'm still working on 'Meet the Family' and the next chapter of that should be up soon.

This story is a young Sam/Dean fic. Pastor Jim may vary slightly from the show but hopefully not too much. I have not specified a religion for Pastor Jim and don't plan on. He's just a Pastor and we'll leave it at that!

By the way, in terms of Sam dialogue, let's just say that he's a really smart six-year-old. :D

* * *

**GOOD CATCH**

Two boys aged six and ten stood at attention listening to their father. 'Now boys, this hunt is really dangerous. Dean you have to make sure you look after Sammy.'

'Sam.'

John ignored his youngest son and kept going through his orders.

'I want you both to listen very closely. If anything happens you are to go straight to Pastor Jim's. It's not far from here and if you make it the main road you can follow it to his place. You both know the way?'

'Yes sir' two voices responded in unison.

'We're going to stay there tonight anyway but I didn't want to ring Jim this early when he has Mass in a few hours.

'We're hunting some kind of ghost that's living in an old home in the middle of the woods. It's come out of nowhere and has been terrorizing the neighbourhood, getting increasingly violent. Intel is low. There is virtually no information on this place that exists today which is why we have to be cautious. It is just in some old dentist's name that has never stepped foot on the property. Dean, I want you to take two guns both loaded with rock salt.'

'Yes sir.'

'Sam, you're to stick with Dean and stay out of danger.'

'Dad! Why don't I get a gun? You know I can shoot real well' whined Sam.

'This hunt is too dangerous Sam. I want you to stay with Dean and keep out of the way. That's an order!'

Sam scowled and said nothing.

'That's an order' repeated John in a low tone.

'Yes sir' Sam finally said grumpily.

* * *

'Dean! Dean!' screamed John Winchester as he ran through the forest. He had no idea where his sons were and that scared him more than the evil ghost haunting this place.

He continued to dash wildly searching and listening for a sign of Sam and Dean.

'Dad!' Dean's voice called from the left. John altered his course and saw his eldest son slumped up against a tree.

'Dean. Where's Sammy?'

'I don't know. Damn spirit knocked me out and I only just woke up when I heard you calling. We need to find Sam. The ghost was going after him. Did you check the house?'

'He's not in there. I couldn't find any trace of him or you whatsoever. We have to hurry, especially if the ghost has him.'

Dean made an effort to stand that's when John noticed his son grimacing.

'Where are you hurt?'

'It's nothing Dad. We just have to worry about Sammy now.'

John looked at Dean with one eyebrow raised.

'Okay. My head is killing me, probably have a low grade concussion and my chest hurts a bit but it can all wait until we get Sam.'

'All right. If Sam's not at the house he probably is out in the woods. What happened with you and the ghost?'

'He just went psycho. It pulled Sam and I apart. The ghost threw me against a tree and that's about all I remember. Sam was dragged around the other side of the house. Did the spirit attack you at all Dad?'

'No. It was just all surprisingly normal inside.'

'I think that he's not actually haunting the house; I think he's guarding something in the area around it.'

'Interesting son. I wonder what is so special about the grounds.'

The two Winchesters marched on looking for clues that Sam had been there and calling out his name.

'Dad! Over there!' Dean yelled. He had spotted Sam's jacket. John overtook his injured son and pickup up the article of clothing.

His hunter skills told him that it had only been recently dropped and as he inspected it closely he found it to be covered in blood. Dean was by his side now and gasped at what he saw.

'Sam!' Dean yelled in a panic. John scourged the surrounding ground looking for clues and potentially his son's figure. John saw a muddy footprint of Sam's shoe leading north and followed it knowing that Dean would be behind him.

Dean suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning as fast as his body would allow him he saw the ghost from earlier. John's hunter skills altered him too and soon they were both face to face with him.

'Get out!' he screamed. 'I don't want you to be part of my family!' A massive gust of wind blew the two men out of the forest and they landed with a thud on the road.

' The feelings are mutual!' Dean said.

John stood and helped Dean up.

'Look Dad! I can see Sammy's footprint here. He must have come out of the forest and ended up on the road.'

John nodded. 'Sam's smart so he would have headed straight for Pastor Jim's. Let's get the car and go.'

A short jog back to the car and the two eldest Winchester's were on their way.

* * *

Pastor Jim looked around at the congregation assembled before him. It was during Sunday Mass when he felt most at ease and unease. It was comforting to know that even if a world where religion was slowly falling by the wayside that people still came to the Church and believed. However, these people did not live and understand the true reality of the world – that there is true evil out there.

He sighed as he put down his Bible on the stand. He glanced to the front row to where the 44-year-old interestingly faced Carter triplets sat every Sunday. Mavis, Gwen and Esme were three women destined to be spinsters for the rest of their lives. Not for lack of trying though as all three of the old hags eyed him keenly. Avoiding eye contact, Pastor Jim turned to his congregation to lead them in prayer.

He began "Dear Lord Go-" but was cut off when he heard a child crying outside. Pastor Jim's hunter skills picked up on the sobbing before anyone else did in the Church. Suddenly, the back door opened but it appeared no one had entered.

He tensed thinking it was something sinister that had gotten past his protections. He stared alertly at the back of the room. A little boy covered in blood, dirt and who knows what else appeared from around behind the pack pew.

'Oh Lord' Pastor Jim said as the little child ran down the isle toward him. As quick as lighting the boy was in front of him crying his heart out. The Pastor bent down to his level placing one hand on the boys shoulder and using the other to lift the boy's chin to meet his eyes. This halted the steady stream of tears, but more threatened to fall from his glistening eyes.

Pastor Jim was so focused and worried about the Winchester that he forgot that there was dozens of people's attention fixed on them. In particular the triplets were looking at him questioningly and longingly.

'Oh Sammy, what's wrong?'

'I got separated from Dad and Dean and Dad said that if something happened I was to go straight to you, so I did and I don't know what to do" Sam said quickly and began to sob again. Pastor Jim picked up the six-year-old boy and held him to his chest. Sam's hands reached out and gripped the back of his shirt.

Remembering where he was, the Pastor turned to Pastor Greg who was visiting the Church that weekend. 'Ah, do you mind taking over from here? I just have something to attend to.' Greg got up and nodded to Jim, while looking at him questioningly.

'Oh Pastor Jim!' cried Mavis.

'Do you need a hand with the dear little one. I would love to help you so!' spoke up Esme.

Gwen said, 'I would do anything for you.'

Pastor Jim involuntarily shivered. 'Thank-you for the offer ladies but I'm sure I can manage things just fine.'

'Let us know if we can do anything. I'll bring you over a casserole after Service.'

How on earth a casserole would patch up a little boy and help him find his family was beyond Jim who didn't respond to the offer.

'Come on Sammy. Let's get you fixed up and sort out this mess.' Sam nodded his head into the man's shoulder and the Pastor was sure that his robes were now covered in dirt, tears, snot and whatever else was on the boy. He opened the back door and could hear Pastor Greg clearing his throat. 'Oh, okay now. Let's get back to the Service.'

* * *

Pastor Jim settled the little boy down on the couch after prying him off.

'Sam. You need to tell me what happened.'

He nodded in response and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

'We were looking into that ghost that's being hanging around in the woods down the road.'

'Really! I though John would of called me if he was going to be that close.'

'He said we were going to stay here anyway but he didn't want to wake you up because you were probably asleep and had Service in the morning.'

'That was mighty considerate of the young man.'

Sam smiled slightly. John and Jim always joked about calling each other "old man". In actual surprising fact, they were both born on the same day. Neither of their parents could remember what time they were born so it was a never-ending friendly bicker between them who was eldest.

'Dean and I were to stick together and Dad was going his own way. We had only just got there and suddenly something pulled Dean and I apart. And then when I was let go by it I ran back to the house but I couldn't find anyone and then the ghost came back and he attacked me. I ended up in the woods and it just kept coming until I was out on the road and I came here.'

Jim had listened with captivated attention. 'I bet you must be tired then. Let me see where you're hurt?' Sam lifted his shirt and showed him the dark bruises on his stomach.

A crash at the front door startled them both.

'Sam! Sam! Are you here?' cried Dean.

'Dean!' squealed Sam jumping off the couch and running to his brother hugging him tightly. Their father entered moments later and Sam left Dean and clung to his father's legs.

John smiled. They had found him, and Sam couldn't be too hurt if he was hopping around. He picked up his youngest and held him tight.

'Are you okay Sammy?'

'How are you doing Dean? John? I was just checking Sam out.'

'Better now thanks Pastor Jim' Dean said smiling.

'You look like you've been in the wars too, come here and let me look at both of you.'

Dean sighed and walked over to the couch.

'Where are you hurt son?' asked the Pastor.

'I'm fine. Just check Sammy out.'

'He said earlier that his chest and head hurt and that he had been knocked out unconscious' informed John.

'Snitch.'

Dean took off his shirt and hissed as a hand pressed against his ribs.

'At least three broken wouldn't you say John?'

'Yeah Jim' answered John who still stood holding a comfortable Sam.

'Let me feel your head now. Oh yes, there's a good bump. Not too bad though. Any dizziness? Vision problems? Nausea?'

Dean shook his head. 'Nah, only just a headache.'

'You should be okay then. We better wake you up every few hours just to be on the safe side. Run upstairs and grab the medical kit so I can wrap your chest and check your brother out.' Dean stood and left.

John walked over to the couch and sat down with Sam in his lap. Nothing scared him more than the thought of losing his sons and for a change he felt like holding onto his baby for a while.

'Now Sam, I was looking at your chest.' John pulled up Sam's shirt for him as the boy leaned back into his father's chest closing his eyes sleepily.

'Nothing appears to be broken. Just a little bruising, it will be tender for a while. Anything else hurt?'

John once again replied, 'we found Sam's jacket out in the woods covered in blood. Where are you bleeding from Sam?'

'It's my back. The ghost pushed me down and I landed hard on something sharp. Maybe it was an old rake?'

John turned his son around and took his shirt off completely. Sam's back was a bloody mess.

'Crap' the hunter exclaimed. 'The wounds are deep. You'll need snitches buddy and probably a tetnis shot.'

'Let's just clean his back up then I will called Doctor Gibbet to come over and finish the job.' Sam nodded thankfully. His father had given him stitches before and it was not pleasant.

By this time Dean had returned with the medical supplies and sighted his brother's bloodied back.

'Oh no I'm mad! That ghost is going down!'

Pastor Jim took the bag from Dean and pulled out some antiseptic and gauze. He handed them to John who lay Sammy across his lap and began to tenderly as possible to clean his back. Jim wrapped Dean's ribs.

'You hoo!' a voice called from the front door.

'We'll just let ourselves in if you don't mind' said another voice.

'Actually I do mind' the Pastor stated but it was already too late as his least favourite triplets walked into his living room.

'Oh dear!' cried Gwen. 'These poor boys. It's a good thing we brought you food. Here's a caramel tart, the casserole as promised and a big bowl of soup.'

Jim grew frustrated, but reminded himself that he was meant to be a pillar of the community. 'We're fine thank-you ladies. Now if you could please see yourselves out as you saw yourselves in.'

None of the women took any notice of what he was saying and continued to stand there attempting to look attractive and sexy. Dean seriously thought he was going to be sick and it had nothing to do with any head injury.

John distracted Jim away from the triplets, 'Hey Jim. There's something funny in Sam's back. It looks like lavender, rosemary and garlic of all things?'

'Did you say lavender?'

'Rosemary?'

'Garlic' each of the ladies said one at a time.

'Why? What do you know about it?' accused John.

'You didn't by any chance get hurt out in the woods down the road where there is an old property?'

'What do you know about it?' Dean interrogated further without giving away any information.

Gwen, Esme and Mavis looked at each other guiltily.

'Tell us what you have done!' said Jim.

'As you may have not realised,' said Mavis, 'is that we are surprisingly still all pretty bachelorettes.'

'I know you're all shocked' added Esme.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other trying to suppress their giggles.

Mavis continued, 'well, we sort of found out this spell. You have to get certain ingredients when the moon is right and plant different pouches of the stuff around a house. The house is meant to be a symbolic home for your eternal love. The spell is meant to make the man of your dreams fall head over heels in love with you.'

'Right …' said John.

'But, it didn't work. All it did was bring this ghost to life that's connected to our loneliness. We tried to make the ghost go away but it won't. It said that as we get more desperate the angrier it gets. But how can beautiful ladies like us ever be desperate!'

'I'm sure you can manage it' snarled Jim.

'What's the connection with the old house though? Why did you do it there?'

'It belonged to our father. When he died we inherited it.'

Dean asked, 'You're the daughters of the dentist Max Carter?'

Gwen nodded. 'We just haven't got around to changing the name on the deed yet.'

John spoke up, 'I think I have a solution to all this nonsense. There is another way around this situation but seeing as you've hurt my boys and endangered many people's lives here's what we're going to do.'

The triplets fidgeted nervously.

'Repeat after me.'

'I break all vows I made in desperation.' – 'I break all vows I made desperation.'

'Let it be known that from this day forth.' – 'Let it be known from this day forth.'

'I will remain a spinster to my death as punishment for my sins.' The room became silent.

'You almost killed my sons. Now say it!' demanded John.

'I will remain a spinster to my death as punishment for my sins' chorused the girls.

One by one the triplets fled the house crying. John, Dean, Jim and Sam actually laughed.

'Well that's done now' stated Jim.

Jim said, 'I better call the Doctor and then I will go over to the house and remove the pouches.'

Dead piped up, 'even better news! They left the caramel tart too.' He stuck his fingers into it instantly shoving it into his mouth.

John stood and picked up Sam. 'Let's go into the kitchen and get utensils before caveman here drags us back into pre-historic times.'

Sam, Jim and John laughed. It was time to eat, sleep, enjoy each other's company and be glad that the day was over.

* * *

thanks for reading.

it may be a while til i post anything else as i broke my arm yesterday and am having to get used to typing one handed. can anyone guess how i broke it?


End file.
